Cassiopeia Bulstrode (Fandomtrash56)
Cassiopeia Bulstrode (Née Black) (b.1962) is a pure-blood witch, the youngest daughter of Cygnus Black III and Druella Black (Née Rosier) and the younger sister of Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks, and Narcissa Malfoy. She is the current matriarch of house black. She was a member of the House Of Black an old wizarding family and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Cassiopeia started her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1973 and was Sorted into the Slytherin House. Since birth she was betrothed to her cousin Regulus Black , however he died a day before the wedding So she was the, who was apart of the last pure-blood branch of the Bulstrode family tree and married him only a few weeks later. In 1997, she gave birth to a baby girl whom she named, Athanasia Druella Bulstrode. Biography Early life:1962-1981 ' Cassi was one of the most innocent and kind people I ever knew, and look at what he's done to her ' -Sirius regarding his younger cousin. Cassiopeia was born in 1962 to Cygnus Black III and Druella Black (née Rosier), who raised her to be proud of her Pure-Blood heritage. Although as she got older she didn't really care for blood purity but hid it in fear that she would end up like her sister, Andromeda. Cassiopeia came from the Pure-Blood Black family, therefore she was given a rich lifestyle. Cassiopeia attended Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into the Slytherin House. First Wizarding War (1970-1981) During the first wizarding war Cassiopeia had started and finished Hogwarts. However, she was not a death eater then nor did she fight for any of the sides. In 1979, she was meant to marry her cousin Regulus, but he died a day before from trying to destroy one of Voldemort's horcruxes. Cassiopeia, alhough was saddend by her cousins death, hated the fact that she was expected to go into mouring until she was found a suitable, pureblood husband. Which wouldn't have been easy if Argus Bulstrode, a much older, wizard. Hadn't stepped in, Argus was the last of his pure-blood branch and needed a wife to keep his line from dying out. He was a Slytherin and a death eater which pleased her parents enough to let her marry him. Between The Wars (1981-1995) After Voldemort's fall. Cassiopeia married Argus Bulstrode, who she would never love and he wouldn't feel the same. The marriage was abusive in many ways, mostly mental and emotional but only a few times it got physical. And Cassiopeia who was only 19 at the time, though that all marriage's were like that and so, she kept her head down and allowed herself to become a submissive and dutiful wife (which Cassiopeia now says is one of her many regrets). Thanks to her families wealth, Cassiopeia and Argus lived a luxurious lifestyle and lived in the ancestral Bulstrode house outside of Wiltshire. With all the wealth they acquired, they could both possibly have everything they ever wanted. But Cassiopeia wanted one thing she knew that she could never have, a child. Cassiopeia's long time dream was to become a mother but she didn't want her child having someone like Argus as a father. Argus wanted to have children purely to stop his family branch from dying out. So Cassiopeia's friend: A witch with a knack for powerful potion's named: Madame Liqueur. Made Cassiopeia a contraceptive potion that she must drink as soon as she wakes up in the morning and right before going to sleep at night. This potion worked and for 17 years Argus and Cassiopeia never had any children. Which led Argus to believe that Cassiopeia was infertile and started spending less and less time with her and more with any pure-blood witch that he could find. However he would still lay with Cassiopeia occasionally but that was either when he was drunk, or bored with the other women. Throughout her terrible marriage, Cassiopeia wasn't the innocent but rather naive little girl anymore. She became bitter and sarcastic, but she also became stronger not only as a person but in skills of magic as well, because whenever she was feeling intense emotions her magic became stronger. But even with her now stronger personality, Argus still found a way to manipulate her. Which was through her family, something that she held close to her heart and would do anything to protect and also her fear of being disowned like her sister was, for not having her families perspective on muggle's and 'blood traitors' alike. This is what led her to becoming a death eater like her elder sister. The Second Wizarding War (1995-1998) When the dark lord rose again in 1995, Cassiopeia joined as soon as she could to please her sisters and the other pure blood death eaters, even when she knew that she was doing wrong, she felt that it was the right thing to do. In January 1996, a mass breakout from Azkaban set ten long-imprisoned Death Eaters loose. In Which her sister: Bellatrix was one of the ten who escaped in the mass breakout and rejoined Voldemort, as well as the Dementors whom Albus Dumbledore correctly predicted would side with Voldemort. Battle of the Department of Mysteries Later that very same year, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Argus were all members of a Death Eater task force led by Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort told her not to participate as she was new and needed 'proper' training, so he ordered her to practice her magic until sundown. After the battle was over, Cassiopeia found out that her cousin Sirius Black died when Bellatrix, struck him with a curse that sent him through the veil guarding the Death Chamber, killing him. Even though she hadn't seen him since before he ran away, Cassiopeia was heartbroken but continued to do what she was told. She also found out that her husband was seriously injured and was apprehended by the ministry. Because of the lack of medical attention and conditions in Azkaban, Argus died a few days later from infection. But Cassiopeia felt no remorse. However, a week after her husbands death Cassiopeia found out that she was pregnant when Narcissa recognised the signs. In her confusion and shock, Cassiopeia later confessed to Narcissa that she had been taking a contraceptive potion for the last 17 years. So they wen't to see Madame Liqueur and was told that because she used the potion so much that she became immune to it. Plot against Albus Dumbledore WIP Category:1962 births Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Death Eater defectors‎ Category:English people Category:Females Category:House of Black Category:Bulstrode family Category:Widowed individuals Category:Plot to kill Harry Potter participants Category:Pure-bloods Category:Skirmish at Malfoy Manor Participants Category:Slytherins Category:Living people Category:Former Death Eaters Category:Mothers